A Peer-To-Peer network uses diverse connectivity between participants in a network and the cumulative bandwidth of network participants rather than conventional centralized resources. Peer-to-Peer networks are typically used for connecting nodes via largely ad hoc connections. Such networks are useful for many purposes. Sharing content files containing audio, video, data or anything in digital format is common, and real-time data, such as telephony traffic, is also passed using Peer-to-Peer networks. To access a Peer-to-Peer network for sharing content files, a user utilizes a Peer-to-Peer network software application, which is capable of connecting network computers.